


drinks, work, and ice cream: the formula for one good birthday

by Allavengedromance



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Friendship, I mention character traits that come up in later seasons, Ice Cream, M/M, Martin's crush on Jon, Pining, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, exploring the friendships of the og crew because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allavengedromance/pseuds/Allavengedromance
Summary: The newly acquainted archives assistants enjoy a night out. Tim bonds with Martin, Sasha makes a plan, and Tim has an idea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, One-Sided Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist - Relationship, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First tma fic! This was supposed to be me writing a short fic, but I kept adding to it. It's been sitting on my computer since 163, and I decided it was time to share :)

Tim leaned his head against the wall outside the Institute. He shifted, trying to ignore the slight dampness of the wall from when it rained earlier. As much as the rain could suck, he’d rather have had to run through it to the pub than be stuck waiting like this.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t be patient, but, rather, they were already late for happy hour, and it would be nice if he could get at least one discount drink. With a grin, he whooped when Sasha walked out of the Institute. He lowered his arms dramatically with a swing when he realized she was alone.

“Where’s Martin?”

Sasha lightly pushed at his side. “Don’t be so dramatic. He just stopped to talk to Rosie.”

“Oh. She’s still in?”

“Apparently, she’s catching up on some filing she got behind on during her trip. I tried to give him a hint when I walked out.” She shrugged. Martin sometimes didn’t pick up on her subtle social cues the way Tim did.

Tim groaned, “I forgot about that, and now we have to wait for Martin to ask her all about it.”

Before Sasha could respond, Martin rushed out to meet them. Tim threw an arm around his shoulders saying, “Speak of the devil!”

“I hope you weren’t waiting long. I got caught up talking to Rosie. She’s staying late, and I was telling her I still have some tea she likes in our breakroom if she needs it.”

Sasha shot Tim a grin, “You were wrong. It wasn’t about her trip.”

Martin looked sheepishly at Tim. “I didn’t make you lose another bet, did I?”

Tim harrumphed at how much that comment made Sasha laugh. “Nah, just chitchat about if we’d make happy hour.”

Martin’s eyes widened. “Oh. I forgot it’s that late already.”

Seeing where the conversation was going, Tim said, “It’s the Bossman’s fault for keeping us late again.”

Sasha dramatized, “But, Tim, he really needed those files before we left.”

Tim let go of Martin to fully commit to acting and modeled his tone after her. “Because how else could he work all night.”

Martin suggested, “Maybe we should have invited him.”

Tim snorted. “Been there done that. Let’s just hope we can make the end of happy hour.”

They did not make if for happy hour, but Martin bought the first round. They each took turns paying as they joked. The group didn’t get the chance to go out like this often, everyone having lives outside of work. Still, they tried to get together occasionally. Helped keep spirits up in the Archives and made working in a basement around downright spooky things not too bad — things don’t make your skin crawl as much when you can laugh about them over drinks.

Martin absolutely loved it.

Before the Archives, he was friendly with his coworkers at the Institute, but wouldn’t go as far as to consider them friends. Something about his entire presence there being based on a lie he somehow got away with left him a little hesitant to open up. He chatted and got close to people like Rosie. It was his nature and a bit of a safety net in case he got found out and could lean on being likable, but break room chats did not compare to actually going out with his coworkers. 

Now, he had actual  _ banter _ with the people he worked with — well, most of them — and they even had a pub they considered their drinking place. It wasn’t special by any means. Actually, it was dingey and not up to Martin’s taste, but it was close to the Institute, and he was too happy the first time he was invited out to say no to it. Since then, he’d been able to get used to the sticky floors and ignore the slight moldy smell. The low lighting meant to cover its flaws felt more homey than offputting. Besides, Tim was somehow always able to get at least one round on the house by chatting with the bartenders, a charismatic talent that never turned itself off.

Martin smiled over his glass at the way Tim and Sasha bickered back and forth. The ebb and flow of their banter was a pleasant cadence of playful jabs and jokes spliced into the group’s normal conversation. The best part was the way they still found ways to include Martin in their banter and make him feel welcome to jump in whenever he wanted. 

He felt comfortable enough that he didn’t really watch how much he was drinking, keeping up with his friends.

“Wait, how long  _ were  _ you in artifact storage?” Martin used liquid courage to ask, not caring that he would normally consider this too prying.

“Too long. I’ll tell you that,” Sasha said.

Tim leaned towards Martin, drink in hand. “Long enough to be considered for promotions.”

Martin looked between them, interest peaked, but Sasha just rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. “You’ll need to get over that eventually.”

Hands up in surrender, Tim murmured, “Patriarchal bullshit is what it is.”

Pretending she didn’t hear, she focused on Martin. “But, yeah, I was there for a couple of months before I found a way to transfer out. Not for a lack of trying earlier.”

“I can imagine. We just do statements and they can already be fucking scary.” He didn’t notice the way Sasha’s smile grew and Tim’s eyebrows went up.

Tim patted him on the back. “And with that I think you need another. This round’s on me.”

“Not for me. This is my last one.” Sasha shook her glass and downed the last two swallows.

“What? No! Things are just getting fun. Martin is  _ tipsy _ .” He ignored the way Martin protested and stared at Sasha giving her his best puppy eyes.

“That’s not going to work on me,” she pointed at him and stood, “Besides, I wasn’t planning on staying out this late.”

“Fine.”

She shouldered her purse. “You guys feel free to keep going.”

“Oh, we will.”

Martin smiled. “Be safe. Maybe text Tim when you get home?”

“Thanks, Martin.” She stepped to Tim and flicked his ear. “And take care.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tim waved her off and stood, “Next round on me, Marty.”

“Absolutely not,” Martin deadpanned.

Tim smirked, “You’re offering to buy the next one instead? Wow, thanks!”

Martin spluttered, “You - I - that was a trick!”

Tim fluttered his eyes and sat back down with a dramatic flourish. “What could you possibly mean?”

Martin stood pulling out his wallet. “Fuck you and your nickname bullshit, Stoker.”

Tim laughed as Martin turned to get their drinks. Martin was easy to tease, and it was twice as fun when he was tipsy and loose-lipped. In the end, it didn’t matter who grabbed the next round because they had a lot more and lost track of whose turn it was multiple times. 

“Success!” Tim presented Martin with another drink.

“Do I want to know?”

Tim tapped the rim of Martin’s glass. “That one is on the house.”

“Fucking ridiculous.”

“Are you saying I’m not hot enough to score free drinks?” Tim joked as if Lindsay didn’t give it to him because they are regulars and he remembered to ask about her friend’s cat she was taking care of.

Martin used all the effort he had to focus on Tim through his beer-induced haze. Even if he wasn’t attracted to men, he’d be able to tell Tim was attractive, but there was a special talent in being able to look so natural and comfortable after having essentially come straight from a full day in a basement. His sleeves were rolled up and he had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Somehow even the flush from alcohol and the way he pushed his damp hair off his face as heat set in was enticing. If Martin thought about it too much, he’d feel out of place with his bulky sweater and bushy hair.

He replied, “If anyone was going to get free drinks tonight, it’d be you.”

Tim struggled to shift from his seat across from Martin to the one next to him practically tripping over his feet. “You could easily get free drinks with a face like that.”

“Oh, um, thanks.”

Tim ran a hand down Martin’s arm. “I’m serious, Martin, you’re very good looking.”

Martin shifted under Tim’s close gaze. He tilted his head, thinking about the look in Tim’s eyes. “Wait, are you flirting with me?”

Tim leaned back slightly. “Yes? I thought I was being pretty obvious. I’ve been doing it for a while, at least the last hour.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“I can be more straightforward.” Tim sat up straighter the way he did when he told dramatic stories at work. “You’re looking like a total snack tonight.”

Martin held back a laugh. “Thanks?”

Tim narrowed his eyes. “You’re not into this.”

“Not really...”

“Martin, please tell me you feel comfortable enough around me to tell me to stop when I’m coming onto you.”

“I did! I just didn’t realize that’s where you were going with this. I didn’t want to say anything if you were just joking or you thought you were, I don’t know, helping with my self-esteem or something.”

They both sat in silence for a moment enjoying their beers before Tim burst into laughter. Martin smiled at him, glad he hadn’t ruined anything with his awkwardness and laughed with him.

Once he calmed down, Tim said, “Okay, I have to know. No because you aren’t into a casual kind of thing or no because hooking up with a coworker is too much? Because I make a fucking awesome wingman.”

“I’m sure you do.” 

“I do.”

“But, umm,” Martin fished for a lie but his brain was too muddled, besides he liked Tim. “I am too monogamous for that.”

Tim brightened. “You’re dating and weren’t gushing to us about it all night? Or before that? Martin!” He pushed Martin’s arm.

“What? No! No. That’s not what I meant.”

Tim gave him a questioning look while taking a big gulp from his glass.

Martin ran a hand over his flushed face trying to sober himself up at least a little. “I meant more emotionally monogamous.”

Tim’s eyes lit up. “You have a crush.”

Martin busied himself with his drink but nodded.

Tim leaned closer and signaled for Martin to keep talking.

Putting down his drink slowly, Martin coughed to stall. “So, uh, yeah. As hot as you are, I am emotionally taken. Bad timing on your part.”

Tim laughed, patted Martin’s back, and said, “Thank you, but I more meant tell me more about this crush.”

“It’s not a big thing.”

“You just said this person has you emotionally  _ taken _ . You gotta share.”

“Nothing is going to happen. He’s not into me.”

“Ah, so you have to seduce him.”

Martin blushed at the idea of him seducing Jon of all people. 

Tim continued, “I could help with that. Tell me about him.”

Martin grabbed his drink and chugged it as a distraction. Tim watched him while tapping the table.

With a purse of his lips, Tim grew more serious, “I’m not going to make fun of you or anything. Everyone has their own taste and all that.”

“I don’t think you’ll judge me. You’re not like that.”

“Then what’s up?”

“I don’t want it getting around.” 

Tim perked up at that. “I know him?”

Martin gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged.

“You have to tell me. I love gossip.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to.”

“Please.”

“You just said you love gossip!”

“Yeah, but not that I love  _ to _ gossip.”

“I don’t know if that’s as different as you think it is.”

“Oh come on. You trusted me about your CV.”

“I was drinking.”

“You’re drinking now.” Tim grinned at the exasperated, yet fond look on Martin’s face. “If you don’t want to acknowledge it verbally lest you jinx it, at least let me guess and you can get really embarrassed when I get it right.”

“Please stop acting like I’m some sort of clueless, blushing virgin.”

Tim made a show of ignoring him and thinking hard. “Maybe Andrew from the library? You get stuck up there a lot.”

Martin scrunched his nose. “Not really my type.”

Tim paused, mouth open. “I just realized I have no idea what your type is. You haven’t mentioned dating the entire time I’ve known you.” The comment was said flippantly, but Martin’s reaction made a lightbulb flick on in Tim’s brain. “Holy shit, this is a big crush.”

Martin rubbed at his hair. “We could always talk about something else.”

“Absolutely not. This is the most entertaining thing that’s happened all night. We are not about to go back to talking about file naming conventions.” He pursed his lips and stared at Martin. “Okay, so a long time crush.”

He hummed. “ Oh, maybe it was love at first sight, and your breath was taken away when you were interviewed and locked eyes with,” a pause, “Elias!”

“Ew, God, no, Tim. He’s weird.”

Tim slumped, “I’m realizing you mostly talk to women at work and am having trouble coming up with guys. Give me a clue.”

“No clues.”

“I can get it without clues! I just need to think before I offend you with another bad guess.”

“We’ll be here all night, if you’re guessing. Jon is literally the last person you’d guess.”

They both froze. Martin cursed. Tim leaned back and muttered, “Holy shit.”

Martin opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, “I’m too drunk to think of a good lie, so, yeah.”

“Jon.”

“I know you don’t really like him and all, but —”

Tim cut him off with a raised hand. “Who said I didn’t like him?”

“Just seemed like you weren’t his biggest fan? And with the way you reacted when I said we should invite him…” Martin trailed off.

“Nah, I’m just bitter he got the promotion over Sasha. Like don’t get me wrong, Jon and me were friends in research. I’m glad he gets the opportunity and all that jazz. But he wasn’t the most qualified. Now we have overqualified and overlooked Sasha  _ and  _ he is probably in his office right now trying to be good at a job that wasn’t really meant for him.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Bossman isn’t that bad he’s just not the best Bossman, and him trying to compensate for it is annoying.”

“You and Jon were friends?”

Tim smirked, “Are you trying to get info about your crush from me?”

“Maybe?”

Tim shook his head. “Fucking Jon. You could probably do better you know?”

“Tim, we are not hooking up.”

“One, I am kind of floored that the reason we aren’t exploring that is because of  _ Jon  _ of all things. Two, I more so meant that he kind of treats you like shit.”

Martin scratched at his cheek. There was a lot to say to that. Jon had a rough edge to him — there was no doubting that because sometimes it scratched and left a mark, but even Martin could tell there was more to that outer shell. Even with the short time they’ve all been together in the Archive, Martin had felt it soften. Jon was a hard worker, passionate in ways beyond Martin’s capability that he always admired, but the passion was about simple things. He was constantly demonstrating a large capacity for caring, and Martin couldn’t help but fantasize about that ability being focused on him.

In trying to reach some unattainable goal, Jon pushed himself to extreme limits with no stopping unless someone came in to stop him. Most people don’t recognize it, but accepting care is a talent, and Jon, although usually begrudgingly, always accepts Martin’s help. Sometimes, there was a profound softness in his eyes when Martin gave him tea that took his breath away. 

Plus, something about Jon just did something for him. Martin was too inebriated to find a simple way to verbalize all those feelings in a way that didn’t feel ridiculous. 

In the end, all that came out was, “The heart wants what it wants.”

Tim watched him finish off his beer. “Guess so.” He finished his own with a gulp. “Ready to go? If you let me walk you most of the way, I’ll tell you Jon stories. God knows Sasha will have my ass if I let you walk alone around here trashed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as allavengedromance where I sometimes make memes and audio compilations of new episodes.
> 
> I'm on twitter @bethfrombackrow but don't post much fandom stuff there. I also am on the official rustyquill discord as brit, so you might see me there.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim needed to ask Martin about a statement he worked on recently — something about it seemed familiar. He tapped a pen against his knee while he waited for Martin. Unlucky for him, Sasha was following up on a lead leaving him to watch Jon’s office door until Martin came out. His conversation with Martin had shed a new light on everything. Needless to say, he can’t believe Jon wasn’t his first guess with how obvious Martin is.

After a moment, Martin exited the office with a sigh. Tim met his eyes and smirked making Martin blush. The novelty of teasing Martin mostly lost its charm, but only mostly. Teasing a friend over their crush will always be a little fun.

“Wait, Martin.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have that statement you worked on last week somewhere? Something about spiders?”

“Need it now?”

“Whenever you get the chance. Please and thank you.”

Distractedly, Martin said, “I just have to track something down for Jon, first.”

“Good luck.”

“I’ll need it.” Martin turned to leave quickly, almost running into Sasha. “Oop, sorry, Sasha.”

She checked the lid on her coffee and smiled. “You’re fine.” 

Martin nodded and waited until she went to sit before moving on. Sasha plopped into her chair cradling her drink letting the momentum spin around to face Tim.

Tim asked, “How was it?”

Sasha shrugged, “Nothing unusual, but that was expected. It was more just being thorough, and I wanted an excuse to get out for a little bit.”

“Lame.”

“Rather a boring day investigating than something actually interesting.” She paused. “Are you doing anything interesting?”

“I need to cross-reference some statements.”

“And you’re not doing it because…”

“Martin knows where the statement I need is, and he’s getting it for me after he finds something for Jon.”

“Wow, Tim, already giving all your work to someone else.”

“I’ll have you know I work very hard.”

“Oh, I totally believe you.” She swiveled to put her cup down and then turned back to Tim. “Has Martin mentioned doing anything for his birthday?”

“What?”

“Martin.”

“It’s his birthday?”

“At the beginning of next week.”

“How did I not know this?”

Sasha shrugged.

“Wait, how do  _ you _ know this? If anything, Martin talks to me more.”

Sasha waved him off. “That’s not the point. I was thinking we could do one of those cheesy office birthday things where we all stand awkwardly in the breakroom?”

“Yes! A hundred times yes!” Tim spoke with his hands erratically. “Oh! And Martin’s is the first birthday since we’ve been down here, so it would set a precedent.”

“Also our department is tiny. It’d feel wrong to do something for you next year and ignore everyone else.”

“Aw, Sasha. Are you looking forward to my birthday?”

“Stay on task, Stoker. We are planning for Martin.”

“He’ll love it.”

Sasha hummed. “He really hasn’t mentioned anything to you? Even offhandedly?”

Tim spun slightly thinking. “No. I didn’t even know his birthday was coming up, but for all we know he’s planning things with friends or family.”

“Let’s just make sure it’s not a sore subject.”

Tim leaned into his hand. “Good plan. I’ll ask when he gets back.”

They didn’t see Martin until after lunch, and even then tried to wait until he was more settled and finished with his big tasks for the day before broaching the topic, hoping they could catch him at a good moment.

Tim spoke first, “So, Martin.”

Martin looked up from his computer and glanced between Tim and Sasha. “Uh, you’re both looking at me. That’s… ominous. That’s ominous and I just had to read about a spontaneous sinkhole targeting one person’s family.”

Tim’s rolled his chair over to Martin’s desk. “Your birthday is coming up next week, man.”

Martin blinked. “Oh, yeah, it is.” He smiled. “It’s nice of you guys to notice.” He shot a knowing look to Sasha who grinned back.

“So,” Tim dragged out, “Got any big plans for the weekend to celebrate.”

“Not really. I thought about going to visit my mom, but that’s,” Martin trailed off, paused, and shook himself back, “Uh, that wasn’t the best idea. It’s fine. I didn’t really grow up with birthdays being a thing so.”

Suddenly, it was if Tim and Sasha were communicating telepathically. Martin knew they could practically talk to each other nonverbally, but it had been a while since it happened while he was sitting in between them. He didn’t get a chance to call them out for it before Sasha explained, “We wanted to do an office celebration. Start a tradition.”

“That could be fun,” Martin said.

“But,” Martin hated being stuck between them. He had to whip his head around to look back at Tim for wherever ‘but’ could mean, “If you aren’t doing anything to celebrate, we could all do something.”

“I mean, it’s not a big deal. We can just do the usual breakroom cake,” Martin glanced at Jon’s office, “Probably best for me to stay on task more anyways, and you’ll have to get expenses approved.”

Tim snorted. Sasha shot him a look. “What Tim was  _ trying _ to say is that we want to do something to celebrate with you. On us. And a little better than breakroom cake. Maybe lunch or something?”

“Oh,” Martin looked between them, a smile growing on his face, “That sounds great.”

* * *

The rest of the week passed normally, except for the fact that Martin was in a particularly good mood. Sasha and Tim tried to hide how much they were prying about Martin and what he might want to do. He was adamant that anything would be lovely, but they were still pushing.

Tim was warming up lunch in the breakroom when Sasha came in looking pleased. She leaned against the counter next to Tim.

“Ice cream.”

The microwave beeped, and Tim began stabbing at the container inside to make sure it was actually warm. “I would never heat ice cream in a microwave, guess again.”

“Your jokes get worse every day.”

Tim set the microwave for another minute and looked at Sasha. “So, ice cream.”

“I had a great conversation with Martin.”

“Oh! Ice cream!”

“Yes, there’s a new place not far from here that’s very classic ice cream parlor. Don’t joke though, or he’ll get embarrassed, but it’s perfect.” 

“Nice!”

“I was thinking after work on his actual birthday?”

“Sounds good,” Tim paused, “We should invite Jon.”

“I mean, I guess we can, but I don’t know the point. It’s not like he’ll leave on time just for ice cream.”

Tim pursed his lips in thought, a plan forming. “I’ll ask him.”

* * *

Martin stood to put on his coat. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I’m going to follow up on a statement and probably won’t be back before the end of the day.”

Sasha and Tim said their goodbyes, while Martin packed up his things and headed out. Tim leaned to make sure Martin was really gone. Once Martin’s steps had fully faded, Tim bolted to sit on Sasha's desk stumbling slightly.

“You gotta help me.”

Sasha asked slowly, “With what?”

“Jon needs to come get ice cream with us.”

“Does he?”

“Yes! We want him there to celebrate Martin’s birthday with us, and I can’t say why.”

Sasha leaned back, accepting her work would wait. She teased, “Are you trying to get Martin’s crush to come to his party in lieu of a gift?”

“No, maybe, but,” Tim stuttered, “Wait, you know?”

Sasha raised her eyebrows. “You’re not the only one who sits next to Martin and has eyes.”

“I… He accidentally admitted it after getting drunk at the bar.”

Sasha cooed, “Aw, he is at the admitting it out loud stage! Cute. It took him so long.”

Tim stared at her. “Your observational skills are not fair.”

Sasha laughed.

“For real. And you didn’t even tell me!”

“I thought it was a thing we just didn’t acknowledge! Besides, I didn’t know Martin liked him enough to  _ say  _ anything. Maybe he didn’t even realize he had a crush.”

“Well, he does, and his birthdays always suck, and I know for a fact he would love it if Jon came.”

“I’m not arguing that he wouldn’t like Jon being there, but Jon is kind of a prick to him. He could just end up ruining Martin’s whole thing.” 

Tim shook his head adamantly, “Nah, just trust me. You’ve never had to look at Martin’s face while he  _ talked _ about it.” Tim tried to mimic the dreamy look Martin took on when Tim had asked why he liked Jon. The amusement on Sasha’s face told him he wasn’t quite successful. 

Sasha leaned forward. “Okay, I’m guessing you asked Jon to come?”

“Twice actually.” Tim ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t figure out how to convince him, and he may actually strangle me if I ask again.”

“I got this.”

Sasha stood and walked to Jon’s office. Tim couldn’t help but chuckle. He always admired her tenacity and confidence. She may not be the boss, but if anyone owned the Archives, it was her. It took one moment for him to move to lean against the wall to eavesdrop. 

He was just in time to hear exactly what he expected.

“I already told Tim no. Sorry if he put you up to this.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize Tim talked to you about it.” Tim bit back his smile. Sasha was too good. He could hear Jon shifting and could practically see how he set aside whatever he was working on and took off his glasses to focus on Sasha. Tim leaned slightly so he could watch.

Jon sighed, “Tim talked with me earlier about the ice cream thing. You guys should have fun, but I need to stay behind,” he gestured vaguely, “Stay late to work.”

“You probably could use a break,” she paused in realization, “Wow, I sound like Martin. That has to be a sign.”

Jon’s lips twitched. “Still. You guys have fun.”

“Okay. What’s the actual reason?”

There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other, Jon obviously observing Sasha and going through the possible ramifications of his words. “It’s not really appropriate for the boss to come along. Wouldn’t it be more fun without everyone’s boss there?”

“Actually, it’s really good for the leader to join in on these kinds of things. Helps with working relationships and all that. Maybe just think about it?” She made to move as if she were leaving.

“Sasha?”

Sasha paused, trying to hide her smile. “Yeah?”

“What time?”

“We are planning on leaving at the end of the day right at five.”

“You may have to, ah, remind me when it’s time to go.”

“We can do that.”

Jon nodded at her, and she turned to leave.

* * *

They did have to remind Jon, practically had to drag him away actually, but something about Sasha’s words must have stuck because he joined them in good spirits. On the walk over, Tim found a chance to whisper, “Told you so,” to Sasha while gesturing to Martin who was conversing with Jon, a little awkwardly, but while looking pleased nonetheless.

Despite knowing they were going to get ice cream, Martin was obviously overwhelmed by the attention all of them gave him, but a good kind of overwhelmed. The nervous flush didn’t leave his cheeks until he was sat down in a booth with his own ice cream, but his smile never left his face. The group conversed and joked. The moment held the same kind of pleasantness as when he went to the bar except they had all come together to celebrate  _ him. _ Plus, somehow they got Jon to come, and Martin smiled listening to him talk, thinking about how this was far better than how he’d imagine his birthday would go a week ago.

Tim sat back and surveyed their group. It was good. Definitely held the air of a work gathering, but more friendly than not. Even Jon was mostly behaved, despite picking what had to be the most boring choice. Rum raisin? Sometimes Tim had to wonder if people were born with old souls or if when he turned 35 his loud shirts and sweet tooth would disappear and he’d end up a little more like Jon.

He glanced at the man. Now, Tim being more like him was a funny thought.

Currently, Jon was info-dumping about emulsifiers of all things, and Tim and Sasha didn’t have the heart to interrupt despite the time passing. Besides, Martin kept asking questions, likely trying to get another exclamation out of Jon or possibly just so he’ll lean into the table wide-eyed and say, “so it’s actually really interesting,” one more time.

Tim shifted attention to Martin who was somehow finding ways to be more obvious by the second. Who knew the term heart eyes meant something out of cartoons? Not that it would matter with how oblivious Jon was. It was almost a shame Jon was the object of Martin’s affections. Tim was good at people and right now he could see the path of this so clearly — Martin pining, waiting for Jon to make a move and Jon not noticing or misinterpreting on and on. It would have to take something big to cause a change there, and Martin wasn’t going to shift his affections or do anything different any time soon.

He was absolutely hopeless in the world of love. Tim smiled, watching as Sasha tried to interrupt because it was “Martin’s birthday, and we really should focus on him.” Martin may be hopeless with his crush, but as long as he and Sasha were around, he would never be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I couldn't help but sprinkle in some hints of angst.  
> This was a joy to write, so I might do some more.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as allavengedromance where I sometimes make memes and audio compilations of new episodes.  
> I'm on twitter @bethfrombackrow but don't post much fandom stuff there. I also am on the official rustyquill discord as brit, so you might see me there.


End file.
